comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunwing (Earth-7045)
Triggerhappy is a nutball. You get them in the Decepticons from time to time, but he'sby far one of the worst of the bunch. He's generally found drooling (wait..) and/or giggling wildly. He's been that way ever since an incident at Primal Vanguard boot camp, in which he was firing while surfing on his hoverboard, but fell off and hit his head. He remained firing all the while and ended up killing half a dozen other people. Nobody is sure if it's an incredible sadistic act or if he suffered brain module damage in the fall, but medical examination confirmed for the most part that it's the latter. What is known is that he pays very little attention to where he's shooting, but LOVES the sound his gun makes when fired, and has a twisted obsession to shoot something - which can be literally anything. Good idea arming him there, Megatron. Thank Primus he’s in the lower ranks. Triggerhappy has become binary-bonded with Blowpipe, the conniving, envious brother-in-law of Hive leader Zarak. History to be added Powers & Abilities Triggerhappy= |-| Primal Vanguard Boot Camp= |-| Post-Discharge= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Skilled Combatant' (impaired) *'Skilled Flyer' (impaired) *'Military Protocol' (formerly) *'Expert Marksman' (impaired) Weaknesses *His brain damage and resulting insanity. *His wild shooting sprees are inefficient and often leave him low on ammo. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *''Always to Tyrants'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Double-barreled photon pulse cannons' *'Compressed air cannon': has become Blowpipe's alt. mode *'Jet mode guns & missiles' Trivia *While he's had some military training, since he never finished boot camp, Triggerhappy was never officially enlisted in the Primal Vanguard. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Esserlon (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Always to Tyrants crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Targetmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Insanity Category:Murderers Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters